mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Wuwa
He is the boatman whom brings you to Portia at the beginning of the game; however, he will not officially count as having been met until you speak with him for the first time. The 5th of the Hulu Brothers, Wuwa arrived at Portia when the brothers came with their grandmother. He always loved the ocean, so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when he chose to become a sailor. Now Wuwa runs a passenger liner that takes resident to and from Vega 5 and other countries. Wuwa was born on Autumn of Day 16 and the fifth eldest son of seven brothers. Wuwa and his brothers came to Portia with their grandmother. Wuwa loves the ocean that he pursued a career as a sailor. Wuwa runs a passenger liner that transports people to different countries, having eventually taken the player to Portia from Barnarock. ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. ;First meeting * ;Stranger * * * ;Spar * * * ;Date *Dine - Talk about favorite foods ** *Dine - Ask about work ** *** *Sitting on the bench - Casual talk ** *** *Sitting on the bench - Compliment ** *** ;Spouse * * * Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"Have you ever had Holly Tea? It's supposed to be good for a healthy diet. I drink it often." *"Call me strange, but I'm kinda like the Bitter Melon Mix." ;Ask about work *(You can meet people from all over the world.) **"Yeah, it's pretty fun to talk with them!" *(Why did you become a boatman?) **"Well, staying docked will not take me anywhere, so I had to learn how to sail! hahaah!" ;Gift ;Order Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I've been to Duvos before, it's the most populated country in the known world! I like the quiet life of Portia better." ;Compliment * (Thanks for taking me here.) ** "Oh, no problem at all. I do the Barnarock trip once every three months." * (You must be an experienced sailor.) ** "Got that right, been sailing for 10 years now. Still, wish I had a better boat, the one I have isn't suited to sail in rough seas." ;Gift Dialogue Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Wuwa is eligible for sparring. Wuwa is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. *Likes meat *Likes bitter *Dislikes seafood ;Offers ;Requests ;Favorite Exhibits Trivia *''Wu'' in Chinese means "five", corresponding to the fact that he is the fifth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Wuwa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors Category:Hulu Brothers